The Mechanic and the singer
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a mechanic who meets the singer he's a fan of and goes on an adventure to save his true love! TxOC! Enjoy!


The Mechanic and the singer

A guy called Robert Dream, was a mechanic who like to listen to Grace Honey, a beautiful, singer with long brown hair and brown eyes who liked to wear fancy, sparkly purple dresses. Robert wore a red cap and a multi-coloured shirt with red and gold striped shorts and matching boots while he repaired cars and machines.

One day, he was called to fix someone's car which turned out to be a limo. "Thanks for fixing my car" he heard a gentle, mellow voice called out to him. " No problem, miss' He said, then he got up from under the car using a skateboard-like type thing and started. It was love at first sight. She saw a guy with a moustache and slight beard with brown hair and brown eyes, smiling a very cute smile. He saw a girl that lit up his whole world and made his heart soar into the sky.

Robert stood up and held her hand as he introduced himself. "I'm Robert Dream. What's your name, lovely lady" He said, in a gentle, hot voice. "I'm Grace. Grace Honey. pleased to me you" She replied, as she blushed. "I'm a huge fan of your romance songs, would you like to come to dinner with me?" He asked, softly. "I'd love to!" she replied, cheerfully.

Then they went to the seaside and had dinner together while they chatted about their interests and hobbies together. Once they knew each other so well, they held hands and kissed. Then Robert gave Grace a purple rose as a b-day present and she gave him a necklace with 'RDJ' on it in gold writing.

Then they walked along the beach together in the soft, golden sand and watched the sunset. Then a boy camouflaged in the sand with a yellow sandy-coloured blend in outfit crept behind Grace and held her by the neck as he kidnapped her by jumping into the sea. Robert tried to go after them but the boy was too fast for him and he didn't have anything to help him survive in the sea either.

'I wish there was something I could do to help' He thought with a small sigh.

Just then, a purple heart charm bracelet appeared in his his hand which turned his mechanic clothes into a Victorian-style red and gold striped detective clothes with a matching hat too.

Then he went after the boy who had stolen his one true love and used the love heart charm bracelet to supply him with oxygen. The boy had taken Grace to a vine-covered eco-friendly den hideout and placed her in a metal cage outside it, near the sea. "I know all about you, oh-so-famous Grace Honey. If you love me as much as I have when I first saw you; then I wouldn't kill you or your so-called boyfriend" The boy, called Kieran Jealous said, in a convincing, soothing voice.

"Robert will come for me" Grace said, bravely to Kieran. "Oh he will and when he does arrive I'll be ready" Kieran said, icily with a smirk on his face. Then he pushed random buttons on his holographic interface screen which activated a huge fan which was below them in the sea and the crane which made Grace's cage that was connected to it begin to lower down slowly towards the sea.

"Have a nice trip!" Kieran said, sarcastically as he walked back into his hideout.

Meanwhile, Robert was speeding along in the water with his charm bracelet helping him increase his speed as he began to reach his destination. Only he stopped, skidding to a halt when he saw the huge fan nearby that was stopping him from reaching the surface and his destination. So he lowered himself deeper and then went up at supersonic speed which made him fly towards Grace as she was about to be lowered into the sea completely.

Robert got out his special love torch and used it to cut through the metal bars.

Just then, Kieran walked up behind while clapping slowly. "Bravo. Bravo, you escaped my trap. But that wasn't really the trap. This was!" Kieran annocuted as he pressed a red button which made a plastic ball appear from the ground which trapped them inside.

"This time you can't escape. Have a nice dip!" Kieran said, icily as he laughed evilly.

Just then, the trap door beneath them opened and they fell in the sea. The ball began to fill up with water and just when it was above their heads, they saw a white light in the shape of a person with white feathery wings. "Hold your hands and picture yourself doing something happy or romantic. That will save you. I've been sent to help save you from God because He knows you both deserve to live" the angel said. So they did as the angel asked and pictured themselves dancing together. When they opened their eyes, they were back on the deck outside Kieran's hideout, this time they were both wearing gloves. Grace's was purple and shone with purple electricity and Robert's was red 'n' gold striped with red 'n' gold electricity.

So they went into Kieran's hideout and saw a huge metal armoured fox which was a shiny silver colour with a star shape on its chest which had Kieran inside it. So we shot electric beams at it but the amour kept deflecting it. So Grace thought about how much she love Robert and Iron man which made her gloves obtain a new power.

Her gloves flew off her hand and grew bigger than the fox amour machine. Then it blasted hearts at Kieran which effectively damaged the amour and then both gloves along with Robert shot beams at Kieran at the same, while he tried to counter, which shot through the middle of the chest and killed him.

Then a purple CGI portal appeared next to us and took us home. Then Robert blindfolded Grace and brought her in to the sitting room with a huge banner that said 'happy B-day Grace' in the purple writing with flowers everywhere, purple balloons along with cookies, an purple iron man cake for girls that had flowers on it, mini pizzas, soda bread, irish stew and sweets on the polished oak table in front.

Then Robert blindfolded Grace and she saw the sign and food laid in front of her al with her family and friends. Then Robert, wearing a smart red and gold striped tuxedo, knelt down before grace and got out a small purple box from his pocket as he looked up at her with his dreamy eyes.

"Grace, will you marry me?" Robert asked, with a hot, smile. "Yes, totally!" Grace said, cheerfully and kissed him as she wore her engagement ring with a purple diamond on it. Everyone cheered as they danced while everyone else had some food and cut the cake together(they had food at this point). Then they got into their new purple Audi convertible with 'Just Engaged' on the back in purple, flowery writing and 'Stark+Grace' on the front number plate as they drove away into the sunset.

The end.


End file.
